Printed wiring boards are used for connection between electronic components in electronic devices, such as digital cameras, digital video camcorders, notebook-sized personal computers, cellular phones, and game machines. In accordance with reduction in weight, thickness and size of such electronic devices, it is also required to make printed wiring boards thin and small in themselves. However, if a printed wiring board is made thin and small, the holding force given by a connector to the connection end portion will be weak and troubles may possibly occur, including that the printed wiring board is disconnected from the connector and contact failure occurs during implementation such as due to reaction forces in wiring and impact of dropping or the like.
To prevent such disconnection of a printed wiring board, Patent Document 1 below describes providing notches at locations opposite to each other at a pair of parallel sides of a flexible printed wiring board, and fitting engagement parts provided on a connector into the notches thereby to hold the flexible printed wiring board in the housing of the connector.